The Ice Couple, Perhaps?
by Satellizer123
Summary: After the last NOVA clash, Kazuya and Satellizer were sent to the Hogwarts as transfer students. Here, a certain blond-haired boy caught sight of the Untouchable Queen and fell in love with her immediately. And another threat was looming... KazuyaxSatellizer. I left it DracoxSatellizer only because I don't know how to change.
1. Chapter 1

The Ice Couple, Perhaps?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Freezing.

Summary: After the last NOVA clash, Kazuya and Satellizer were sent to the Hogwarts as transfer students. Here, a certain blond-haired boy caught sight of the Untouchable Queen and fell in love with her immediately. How would the competition between the two guys turned out?

.

Prologue

"Kazuya, activate the Freezing net!" Satellizer yelled. She held her Nova Blood tightly, ready for the charge.

"Hai!" Kazuya replied. Thrusting his right arm forward, he shouted.

"Freezing!"

The effect came immediately. Starting under Kazuya's feet, the Freezing net spread rapidly in the massive NOVA's direction. Great pressure struck his arm so hard he feared it might shatter. No matter what, he held on.

Meanwhile, Satellizer ran towards the alien at full speed, her long blonde hair flying freely behind her. Kazuya stopped thinking for a while, just to admire the beautiful Pandora's fading figure. Then, with a blinding flash of white and a deafening scream, the last S-Class evaporated into thin air.

It's finally over.

.

"Avada Kadavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Two brilliant light beam of green and red crashed between the two arch enemies, sending white beams everywhere. Both wands vibrated violently, and when Harry held onto it, Voldemort was forced to let it go, not having used to the reaction. The Elder Wand, no longer restrained in its owner's hand, flew up to the sky, still whirling rapidly. No one could really see anything, but they could barely make out a bright green spell shooting right back at its caster. Then, with a buzzing sound and a inhuman scream, Voldemort fell lifelessly on the ground.

It's finally over.

.

Author's Note: Really short, but then again, it's just a prologue. And I recommend reading the manga "Freezing" before reading my fic.

Later days!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The same as Prologue.

Author's Note: Ah yes, no one's dead in my story.

Chap 2

Two months later…

Sitting on the park bench, Satellizer sighed contently. She had never actually enjoyed peace before, and now she regretted it. Nature really was something; the birds chirping, the trees quietly conversing, Kazuya running towards her…

Wait… Kazuya?

She stood up quickly, greeting the newcomer with a frown.

"Kazuya? What's the problem?" She asked, not really expecting an answer, since her Limiter was still panting furiously. Well, patience always brought good results. Satella crossed her arms above her chest, waiting with a small smile.

After about 5 seconds or so, Satellizer could take it no more.

"Say it already!" She bounced up and down in frustration. Kazuya temporarily forgot his exhaustion to enjoy one of the usually uptight blonde's rare moment of childishness.

"Okay senpai, please don't get so worked up."

Satellizer pouted, not really aware of what she was doing. "Wow, maybe I should make her wait longer next time," Kazuya thought.

"Sister Margaret wants us in the principle office as soon as possible, Satella-senpai. It seems important, but I don't think it's anything dangerous." He said to the extremely impatient Pandora, who exhaled with relief. Her face got impassive again, and Kazuya felt a little sad at the change. Before things got awkward, he extended his hand as an invitation.

"Let's go, shall we?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't make the Principal wait." Without any hesitation, she took his hand, and they calmly walked back into the academy.

.

"Good afternoon, Satellizer-san and Kazuya-san. Thank you both for being here on such short notice." Sister Margaret smiled at the pair. "Please take your seats."

After everyone was comfortable, she spoke again. "Now, what I'm telling you is highly classified, and even if you don't agree, you must guarantee not to speak of this to anyone else."

Glancing at each other, Satella and Kazuya saw the same expression on their faces: confusion. Even in wartime, secret information was rarely shared with students, never mind when the world was at peace. And with the situation at hand, they couldn't think of doing anything but nodding stiffly.

"I trust you two on that. Now, who can tell me what an 'alternative reality' is?"

Now THIS was even weirder, Kazuya thought. He was summoned just to be asked about something that didn't exist? But to his immense surprise, Satellizer spoke up.

"An alternative reality is a formerly hypothetical separate world coexisting with our own. It was proven true and discovered by Doctor Silverus Malfoy in 2047. According to his report, the other world's time is 50 years slower than ours, making them in 1997, when the Great Wizarding War took place…." Only then did the girl realize Kazuya was looking at her with his lower jaw literally hanging loose, and even Sister Margaret was giving her the most bemused look she'd ever seen.

"That's outstanding, Satellizer-san. Now, back to business…" Sister Margaret was the first to recover her composure; she ducked behind piles after piles of folder to find something. Meanwhile, Kazuya slightly pinched his partner's hand and give her the "How on earth do you know that?" look. Before getting any answer, he found himself holding a folded letter. The calm Headmistress just smiled at the surprised look she was given.

"For you information, since the connection between both worlds was stabilized, we've reached standard agreements of peace, resources and intellect." Both nodded in understanding. It was like the new relationship of two countries of sorts. "But when the two historical timelines were compared and were found exactly identical, they have asked for our help."

"… Help?"

"It's very simple, actually. An underground cave absorbed great waves of power radiated in their last battle. This, along with the cave's own radioactive nature, gradually turning into an one-way portal to wherever the NOVAs resided. So, what we need to do is stop that process."

"So… Principal, you want us to…" Satellizer asked tentatively.

"Yes, my dear. Your help in the war have been irreplaceable, or to put it bluntly, we couldn't win without you two. So I am offering this as my humble reward."

.

"What do you think about this, Satella-senpai?" Kazuya asked. They were sitting on a separated car of the Hogwarts Express, having delicious kinds of candy like there's no tomorrow.

"I thought we're gonna have a vacation." Satellizer replied, still trying to rip open a package with a brown frog painted outside. "But we are sent there as transfer students. What's the fun in that?"

"Cheer up senpai. It's a school of magic, and we can do anything we want! I've always wanted to know how this thing works…" Kazuya trailed off, taking out a metal wand. "It's said to be able to do magic on its own, but only in appropriate atmosphere. What can be more appropriate than an academy full of magic?"

Satellizer nodded thoughtfully, taking out her own wand, then huffed indignantly. "Mine seems awfully shorter than yours." The blonde's was about 10 inches long, when Kazuya's was a proud 14 inches.

"I think it doesn't really mean anything senpai. I've seen wooden ones before, and they never share the same length."

"Wanna trade?"

"No way senpai."

"But I want to."

"You can't take it from me."

"You sure about that?"

.

"Alright, First-Years ova' here! Get in line quick!" The half-giant by the name of Hagrid bellowed, holding an oil lamp high to make a human lighthouse for the said students.

"Well, since we don't know the way around here, we should follow that man as well." Satellizer said, seemingly more cheerful than usual. She looked back to Kazuya, who was still crossing his arms and grimacing on his seat. Well, maybe this is not the time to taunt him anymore, she thought and stick her long newly-acquired wand back to the pocket.

.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mister Aoi and Miss Bridgette. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school. I certainly hope you will have a great time here." The elderly man said, his eyes twinkling amusedly.

"We're honored to meet you sir." The two students took turns shaking the Headmaster's hand.

"Well then, the whole school is informed of the new transfer students, so I will appreciate it very much if you join our Sorting Ceremony."

"Excuse me sir, what is this Ceremony about?" Kazuya, being the more talkative of the duo, asked politely.

"Oh, it's an annual event to sort the eleven-year-olds into 4 Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat will look inside your head, as people usually call it, and look through your characteristics in order to put you in the right place." They nodded, understanding the concept.

"Thank you for the nice welcome sir. We will head to the main hall now."

Hearing the grumbling of the descending stairs, a figure with sleek black hair stepped out from the shadow.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said with amusement in his tone. "What can you tell me of our new students?"

"I can't believe they're sending two seventeen-year-olds to take care of something as important as this." Snape said, disregarding Dumbledore's question. "If what they said is true, then these creatures from outer space could make a whole city evaporate in a mere seconds. And this? What are they trying to do?"

"Still as impulsive as always, Severus," the Headmaster said, smiling at the irritated teacher. "I sense great power in these two. Not magical power, mind you, but something else entirely. I really think they can do it."

.

As the Great Hall appeared ahead, Satellizer froze at the sight. "Too… Many… People…" She stuttered.

Kazuya turned around to face his partner. Her ocean blue eyes were widened with fear, and her face looked dumbstruck. He was by her side immediately, gently caressing her hand and shoulder to loosen her up, and that did quite a good job. She no longer felt tense, but still looked at him with nervousness and apprehension.

"Don't worry Satella-senpai, I'm here for you. We need to make our appearance, or people will be suspicious."

"I know, it's just… Since the Pandora Queen contest…" That brought Kazuya back to when he had to use Freezing on the entire school just to save his shy Pandora from utter humiliation. Well, to her defense, that kind of outfit would make any girl cry out of embarrassment, never mind a much reserved one like Satellizer.

"I had helped you through that senpai, and I won't leave you now."

She looked at him gratefully. "Thanks a lot Kazuya."

.

Almost the whole school stopped talking when a pair of unknown students walked inside the Hall, and Satellizer had to do her best to appear calm, or rather, to not get panicked in front of everyone. Glancing at the calm Limiter beside her, she silently envied his composure. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall stepped forward to greet them. Turning to the confused crowd, she announced.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new transfer students, Kazuya Aoi and Satellizer L. Bridgette." Everybody applauded, not exactly deafening but still whole-heartedly. "They are both seventeen years old, transferred from the Academy of West Genetics in Japan." There were murmurs of excitement and confusion, but they kept their attention. "We will now perform the Sorting Ceremony for these two in order to put them in their appropriate House."

.

Harry poked Ron in his rib, making his friend choke on whatever food he was stuffing his mouth with.

"Hey, mate. That Japanese guy looks really nice. I think he should make it into Gryffindor." Only after that did Ron look up.

"Whoa, mate, that's like an angel standing there and all you care is the guy?"

"Yeah, I know, it's just a more polite way to say that I'd love it if those two get in our House."

.

At the same time, on the Slytherin table…

"Don't tell me man, I know you've got your freaking eyes on that blonde." The tanned-skinned boy by the name of Blaise Zabini smirked.

"Well, don't you too?" Draco Malfoy retorted, annoyed that his friend knew him all too well.

"Nah, she's just not my type. Maybe she's good for a nice wet night," Draco shuddered at Blaise's dirty remark. "But I'm over that now. I'm trying to find my perfect girlfriend."

"Nice reply Blaise." The pale blond said, eyes never leaving the new girl. "I think she looks really pretty, if a little uptight. It'll be a good thing if she ends up in Slytherin."

.

In the middle of the Hall, a dreamy girl called Luna Lovegood stared at the mysterious pair, a smile on her face. Her friend, Ernie McMillan, noticed her strange reaction.

"Hey Luna, what's up? You're staring."

"Hi Ernie. I've got the feeling… They've got this weird aura about them. It's even relatively magical, but something else. I'm eventually gonna fing out what."

.

That's it for chapter one. I still have no idea which House I should put them in.

Later days!

NCT


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Freezing.

Author's Note: I miss my Chiffon. Wait a minute… I'm the author, the ultimate ruler of this fic! Jk, but anyways, she's appearing in this chapter ^^

.

Chap 2

Heavy droplets of rain fell continually outside, hitting the window pane a little too much to be comfortable. She didn't really mind though, since the inside of her head was just as stormy as the outside world. Burying her face in the already soaking wet pillow, she kept chanting a name with all hatred possible, and then another with helpless blind love. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on her door. Not wanting to meet anyone, nor was her room in a presentable state for someone to observe, she did nothing. Whoever was standing outside the room seemed really patient; she had to wait for a long time before hearing the quiet shuffle of the stranger's leaving feet. Leaving… Her whole body burned just thinking about the word.

"AHHHHH!"

Hearing the anger-filled scream, the aforementioned stranger, who was Chiffon Fairchild, quickly turned her head around to where it came from, only to find out it was from the room she was trying to get in earlier. Could it be…? Spending no more time to think, she sprinted back.

What greeted her was terrible. The room was completely sabotaged, every object inside crashed into pieces. The walls were like they had been punched continually by an inhuman strength; there was no place that didn't get cracked, or just simply left a gaping hole. But what worried Chiffon the most was the shattered window. She snapped her finger with sudden realization.

"Hmmm…. Someone must have jumped in and took her out! That's it!" But something's not right. "So why did this person destroy the room then? Maybe she struggled to escape…" The infamous Student Council President paced thoughtfully.

.

Half an hour later, the Principal's office's door was banged open. At least that's what Chiffon thought she did; since in her mind, quietly opening the door as slowly as possible without knocking was just as rude as banging it open. But her message was too urgent to do so.

"Sister Margaret! Rana-san had escaped the academy!" She said frantically. "What should we do?"

"Just calm down, Chiffon. When did this happen?"

"I found her room completely sabotaged thirty minutes ago, but otherwise unoccupied."

"30 minutes ago?" Sister Margaret raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Sorry Principal, I was caught up in considering the possibilities of what could have happened."

The mature woman could only shake her head. For a President, Chiffon could be really slow sometimes; no, scratch that; for a seventeen-year-old, Chiffon could be really slow sometimes. But the situation at hand forced her to snap back to reality and discuss it with the panicked girl in front of her. Now that she noticed, Chiffon was literally bouncing like a little girl in her anxiety.

"I said calm down, Chiffon. The problem is serious, but not grave. So I insist that you take a deep breath and sit down to think a little."

As unsettled as Chiffon was, she knew better than to disobey the Principal, so she did exactly that.

"Now, we both know where Rana's headed to, and there's nothing we can do to stop her." The older woman stated. "So the only thing we can do is… Chiffon, I need you to follow Rana as fast as you can to prevent her from doing anything harmful." Chiffon nodded furiously.

A minute later, the ever-patient Principal was getting a little irked when the brown-haired girl sat unmoving on the chair, staring at her blankly with her usual kitty-cute look; or at least she _thought _Chiffon was staring, the girl's eyes being almost shut and all.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going now!" The elder woman tried her best to keep herself from shouting.

"Um… but Principal, you never told me where she had gone to. How can I follow her?"

Oh boy… This was going to take a long time.

.

"And here is the entrance to your room." Professor McGonagall said, motioning to the large picture in front of the two. Both Kazuya and Satellizer tilted their head to the side in confusion; how could a drawing of an eccentric-looking giant be the door to anything?

"Make out." Their mutual question was immediately replaced with utter bewilderment. Just WHAT did the strict-looking Professor just tell them?

But they couldn't voice their thoughts, because the giant on the picture began moving; he sure moved quickly for his size, and after a short moment an entrance was revealed, which was directly behind the giant's back.

"That will be your password to enter the quarter. That means for sure that you can only be granted access if you can say the password correctly. Understood?"

"Yes." They finally got over the confusion and nodded.

_So when she said 'make out' it wasn't directed at us, _Satellizer thought, feeling relieved yet a little disappointed. Unbeknownst to her it's also what Kazuya was feeling.

.

Still, the astonishment they had outside couldn't compare to what they felt as they came in.

It could be on par with when they entered the Great Hall though. Ever since they were born, they had imagined how it's like to live in a castle; there would be dark chambers and dungeons everywhere, and you'd have nothing but torches and candles to lighten up the places. That's not speaking about the furnitures; you'd probably have nothing but a bed, writing tables and chairs. Maybe one or two chests to put their clothes and other stuff, but that's pretty much everything they could figure.

Hogwarts castle had, so far, completely ruined this imagination.

The common room was done in deep purple that seems so warm while keeping everything a simple elegance. The floor was laminated wood, and there were more paintings of people smiling at them. Lining one of the purple painted walls was ceiling length windows with mahogany frames and dark green curtains. A medium-sized table with two cushioned chairs was set in the middle. On the other side, an emblem (obviously belonging to the school) towered above a brick fireplace and on its sides were tall bookcases. There was a carpet on the floor that was set under a number of couches and sofas, and several large vases and flowers were scattered around artistically. Issuing from nowhere was classical music, and at the end of the room were two doors.

"This will be your living quarter for the rest of the year." Both jumped at McGonagall's voice, being too absorbed in the beauty of the room. "Speaking of living, I have a small question regarding this."

"What is it Professor?"

"Are you two a couple?"

The new students sweatdropped.

"Um… Professor, what does it have to do with our living condition?" Obviously uncomfortable with such a… private question, Satellizer asked.

"As you can see, there are two doors at the end of the room, being the entrances to two bedrooms of the Head Boy and the Head Girl. We cannot simply make another two rooms for you both, as the school being protected by strong magic. So, you will both have to share the bedrooms."

The two sweatdropped even more. The strict professor had a really weird way of approaching a problem. And also a long way at that.

"If you agree with staying together, one of the bedrooms will be yours, and the Heads will have to put up with each other…" Kazuya swore he saw McGonagall wince before she continued. "Otherwise, Mr. Aoi will stay with the Head Boy, and Ms. with the Head Girl."

"So, what do you propose?"

"… I say it'll be better if we wait for the Heads' opinion."

.

It wasn't long before someone entered the room. It was a young girl with a lovely face and curly brown hair that reached her back. Even though she was small, her petite figure somehow spoke authority. No, rather screamed it, with the way she carried herself around.

"Hello, my name's Hermione Granger, and I am this year's Head Girl." Hermione extended her hand. "Nice to meet you both." She smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Kazuya Aoi, nice to meet you too." Kazuya returned the smile and shook her hand.

"I'm Satellizer ," The blonde hesitantly took the offered hand; she was still wary with touching others. Hermione didn't seem to notice it though.

"Good day Ms. Granger. Can I ask where Mr. Malfoy is?"

"Hello Professor," Hermione's smile got a little wider. "I have absolutely no idea where he is." The laughter could be heard in her voice.

"But today is your patrol together."

"Um, well… He had a small problem and must go take care of it, so he asked me to cover the rest."

Even Kazuya could tell she was one terrible liar, and that's saying something.

"GRANGER! I'M SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!"

See?

"Ooops. Well, I have to go really fast…" That's all Hermione managed to leave before she boosted towards her room.

Professor McGonagall could only shook her head in dismay… And angry thumping footsteps could be clearly heard before the door swung open.

.

That's it for Draco's entrance ^^ See you all later!

NCT


End file.
